Princess or Prize
by LolittaDeath
Summary: Bella and Alice Swan are beautiful, strong, independent, rich, sisters, BFFs, luckiest girls in the kingdom,the Princesses of Italy. Until word gets around that whoever can successfully lay claim on Princess Isabella will become King. Adapted from Jem-xo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: January

"Now, as Princesses, we are supposed to teach you the basics in self defense…but we decided it would be a waste of time for just the basics, when Bella dearest can barely keep herself safe on a flight of stairs. So Rose and I have decided that we will go all out, we will teach you everything we know, and we will train you how to fight with and without weapons, I couldn't risk the two of you getting hurt, but we need to keep this secret." Esme was always very kind, and very motherly, but like a big sister at the same time, it was always fun watching her and Rose train together, and now after a year of watching, we finally get to learn and Alice and been ever more hyped up then usual about it!

Now don't get me wrong, cause I love Esme to death, she's beautiful, kind and has always protected my sister, Alice and I, but do they always hafta make fun of me? Just because I'm not the most balanced person in life doesn't mean they can make fun of me all the time, and to make it worse, every stab they take at me causes me to blush a dep shade of red which sends them into bigger fits of laughter, which makes me blush harder!

Esme has become a second mother to my sister Alice and I and her daughter Rose, a year older then I, has become family in the short year I have known them because the King and Queen aka father and mother, don't have much time for us. Alice being 16, me 17 and Rose 18, means that we were able to get very close being almost the same age and all. They teach us everything from self defense, to simple cooking tips (although the chef doesn't let us in the kitchen, us being Princesses and all) *insert death glare here!!*

Watching Alice trying to hit Rose was the absolute funniest thing of my life, this is a great start to a new year, but it won't last long, I'll be 18 this year, and that means its time to find a husband and future King… can you feel the excitement yet? No? Good, cause I can't either.

"Ok, Alice good job. So take note and remember that we will have to build up your strength and agility for physical fighting, and then we'll move onto the swords knives once you've both gotten this down." Oh great, my turn. Dammit! "Bella, common it's your turn now, let's see what you got" God, please don't let me hurt Rose! Please, please, please!

**-------------------------------------------2 hours later------------------------------------------------**

"Are we having a movie night guys? Charlie just got a bunch of new movies and we all no the King doesn't have time to watch them" here comes the evil pixie plans again, this should be good. "We can all have a little camp out! I've always wanted to go camping haven't you Bella? The only problem with real camping is there isn't electricity…or indoor plumbing…and there're bugs! Ew! But really, I no where the camping stuff is, and we can set it up in one of the show rooms, and then watch movies and just have a girls night, do each other's hair and nails it would be so much fun we should please, please, please!" and there ladies and gentleman, is my one and only, hyperactive pixie of a sister, Alice Swan!

"Alice, you no we can't do that, you no as well as I do, that our guards alone would stop us, and then they'll go tell our "supervisors" and then we'll be in even more trouble. You no that were not allowed to sleep anywhere other then our rooms unless you want some of those guards joining in our little sleepover?" I replied sarcastically. To be honest, I would really like to do that too, but it's just not possible unless they actually do come camping with us – oh my god! Brilliant! "AH! that's what we could do, Alice you no I would like to come camping too, so why don't we invite Jason and Derek to come to this little sleep over too? We'll pack them a tent too! They both fancy you, so just go up and ask them!" I was almost screaming by this point, this would be the most fun Alice and I would have gotten to have in a long time. Rose and Alice have been spending to much time with me lately, I'm not really self-conscious or as shy anymore, lately actually, I've been having these spur of the moment thoughts, last week we went cliff diving in the forest behind the palace…until the guards came and we got yelled at by the supervisors.

"Bella! I don't know what's gotten into you lately but I absolutely love it! Jason and Derek are posted tonight right? This will be perfect!"

We all ran over to the door, Alice knocked once, opened the door to be greeted by a very tired looking Jason and Derek-perfect, this couldn't possibly get any better could it? Alice was jumping up and down muttering things to them, Jason and Derek suddenly looked like they might burst open in happiness when Alice said "sleep over with us" and "movie night and popcorn" and then, "supervisors won't let us do it unless we can promise to keep safe, so who better then my two favorite boys?" that right there did it, they both agreed, simultaneously, and went off to talk to the supervisors then to grab the equipment. Alice gave us a cheeky little grin-evil little pixie-and yelled "FIRST EVER SLUMBER PARTY!" See? This is what happens when you deprive a teenage girl of her sleepover parties, especially when it's a 16 year old Princess! Don't mess with the pixie, eventually she will get her way


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: August

Mine and Alice's fighting got better and better, we would train with Esme and Rose ever other day, and in between we would be watched like a hawk for a month after our attempt at a camping trip to one of the show rooms, because "camping isn't lady like, you are Princesses, and next in line to be Queen-Princess Isabella- you need to learn how to behave like ladies instead of gallivanting around and plotting camping trips, not get to bed, all of you!" yea, our supervisor, Krista, a real hag! Doesn't let us do anything fun! I mean common, I spend every weekend of the last 12 years of my life learning proper etiquettes and all the duties I'll have to fulfill when I become Queen, and they can't let me have one night of fun?

Luckily though, Rose and Esme's rooms are right across the hall from mine and Alice's is two rooms down from mine so we can sneak in and out of each other's rooms depending on which guards are posted that night. Tonight though, there's something different, it's too quiet. Normally I can hear the guards talking to each other or the guards walking around in the streets outside my window- wait, what was that? Why is my bed shaking? What's going on? Me, being my stupid stuff, got out of bed, half asleep, rubbing my eyes and groggily trying to walk across my room…when all of a sudden the floor starts shaking too? Seriously, what is going on? When I opened my door to ask Derek, who, once again was posted outside my door, ah good times….anyways, he wasn't there? Down the hall, Alice's guard-Jason-nope neither of them, where is everyone? Rose, Esme!! Are you in there? No answer, so I opened the door, no not in there…where is everybody? First no guards outside my window, then no one outside mine or Alice's doors, and then no Rise and Esme; the best female fighters in all of Italy, so something must be wrong, is Alice ok? I'll have to go make sure, after her incident in the market; she gets frightened and put in some weird comatose state.

"Alice! Are you in there? Alice open your door!" and again no answer, well screw this then! Walking into her room might not be a good idea, it could scare her even more, but I need to keep my little sister safe. "Alice, are you in here? Sweetie it's me, Bella, where are you?" how does this girl manage to hide in her closet? All the clothes and crap she keeps in there, and she can still manage to fit inside it? "Oh Alice, it's ok, everything is going to be fine…shh Alice, it's ok, do you no what's going on?" She just looked up at me, the most scared I've ever seen her since we were attacked in the market; that night did more damage to her then I would ever have thought possible.

"Bella, they're here for you. They're gonna take you away, and then take me with you! Rose and Esme went to get our weapons, so they can come with us. Bella it's inevitable, we knew the pirates would come after you sooner of later, that's why the supervisors are always so hard on you, and why daddy wants us to be able to defend ourselves…" oh, Alice, she can't even finish her sentence, she's sobbing too hard. What does she mean they're here for me? And they'll take her with us? What is going on? What does she no that I don't know? God, I need to stop having coco before I go to bed, this must just be some bad dream… well at least I thought it was, until the ground started shaking again, only this time there was a loud BANG and a bunch of screams… gunshots? What? No! This can't be happening!

"Bella! Alice! Hurry into the safe room! Jason and Derek will meet us there! Grab a change of clothes, and your swords and daggers, hurry! Bella, Rose will take you to your room to pack, 5 minutes that's all you have! Now hurry! GO!" Esme and Rose came rushing in, clothes torn, swords drawn, covered in sweat and dirt, and oh no, Rose's left arm is covered in blood-Rose and I took off running to my room, I was able to get enough clothes for 3 days, as well as 3 of my daggers and my sword, and we were heading back into Alice's room…until I heard the loud BANG again, only this time the ground shook so hard, Rose and I fell over, and Alice started screaming. I pushed Rose off of me, grabbed my bag and sword, and ran the 10feet from my room to Alice's door to see a big man with huge muscles and dark, curly brown hair. Esme was in front of Alice, sword drawn and glaring at the man, until she saw me, and Rose and smirked at the man, who whirled around in time for Rose to get out her sword, then, Rose leapt in front of me, leaving my back to the open door, and enabling someone grab me around the waist and out a hand over my mouth.

Just like how Esme taught me earlier in the year, I kicked my leg back, at the same time that I hit the man in the chest with the butt of the sword and was then back to back with Rose. Only she was facing the bulky man with Esme, and I was facing the tall, lanky blonde guy. Both were gorgeous and only looked about 18 or 19, but were a bit dirty and smelled kinda bad…"which of you are Isabella Swan? Eldest daughter of the King and Queen?" asked the bulky man, in a hoarse but appealing voice.

"That is Princess Isabella to you, and she's not here, she's guarded in the safe room along with her sister. Now who are you and why have you came here?" Esme was still glaring at the two boys; she said all of this in about 20seconds, in a very frosty voice, that made me shiver out of fear. Both boys just looked at her, then at me, and dammit, I realized I was wearing my white _silk _nightgown, with _diamond_ accents, while Alice still had on her _diamond_ tiara. The bulky man gave me a look up and down, then turned to Alice and did the same; "Well, well, well…looks like were in the presence of royalty, and their two _female_ body guards Jazz, what do we do now huh?" Jazz, the blonde one, just laughed and grabbed me again, and pulled me backwards, Alice let out a shrill scream and Rose whipped around to face me, only to be knocked out my the big guy, who then knocked out Esme in her moment of distraction, and then grabbed both of them while "Jazz" went over and grabbed Alice roughly by the arm, she let out a whimper and I took hold of her hand and gave it a little squeeze to let her no everything would be ok.

The big buy turned to look at me and asked who the women he was carrying where, I just glared at him and "friends." He seemed to catch the 'hurt them and I'll hit you where the sun-don't-shine' tone of voice and started walking a bit quicker. We were being roughly dragged through the palace, Alice and I were taught not to talk to these type of men, and I knew she was to afraid to even think of something to say, but then I stopped, just flat out froze mid-step Jazz called out to 'Em,' the big guy and they both just stopped and looked at me with annoyed expressions, but that didn't matter to me, cause what I saw was enough to hurt me more then anything they could do. Lying on the floor, not even 15feet from my feet was the now non-existent King and Queen, along with Jason and Derek. Now it was my turn to scream out, I looked at 'Jazz' and whispered "take her around the corner, she doesn't need to see this" he looked at what I had stopped at and gave me a quick nod, told 'Em' to stay and watch out for me, and then left, dragging Alice with him.

"Mom? … Dad?" No, no, no! What is going on, "Jason? Derek? Please, please wake up!" I don't know how long I sat there but then I felt someone hug me from behind, I stiffened quickly and was getting ready to punch who ever was touching me, but then I realized it was Rose, she had woken up! "Oh, Rosie! They're gone, what do we do!" she just looked at me, and with that look I knew my answer, nothing. We could do absolutely nothing now. It was too late, so I did the only thing I could, I took my mom and dad's wedding rings, mother locket and my mothers small tiara, and my fathers gold chain. I kissed them both on the forehead, got up and was being dragged through the palace by this Em guy again.

I hadn't even realized it yet, but we were outside, standing in front of a giant ship, although not as big as the one I was receiving for my birthday, but still pretty big. The ship's name though, was one I had heard about in stories, the "Eternal Night." As a kid I heard about this ship, the man, Carlisle, supposedly a very kind man, and his children, Emmet, Jasper and Edward ran the boat with their crew. Carlisle had handed the boat down to his youngest son Edward after he died, because he had the most passion for the life of a pirate, leaving Jasper and Emmet to get a bigger share of the land and treasures they had conquered during their travels. But those were just stories right? Some of the things they did in these stories where terrible, brutal and inhumane, there's no way these stories could be real could they? Causes if they are, then holy hell are we in trouble like…serious trouble.

By this time Esme had woken up, and was holding a crying Alice, and looking at me with a frightened face, when I looked down at myself, I realized why. I was covered in blood; my night dress had gone from a cream colored white, to a crimson blood covered red. Red, and bloody…my parents blood…Jason's blood…Derek's blood. And then I just started crying, and crying and then I collapsed onto the ground in the dirt and just sat there crying, until two strong arms came and lifted me up off the ground and carried me away…please, please let him take me some where safe! Let him take Rose and Esme and Alice some where safe too, don't let these men get them… please, please God, help us!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: On Board

After my fit of hysterics and crying, I woke up the next morning to a soft bed, and a bright room, nothing out of the usual so was it a dream? Getting out of bed to have a shower, and then the ground lurched beneath my feet, and I fell on my face…I'm on a ship? So it wasn't a dream. Everyone is gone, mom, dad, Jason and Derek. What about Rose and Esme? They're good fighters, but they wouldn't be able to last against a crew of pirates…and Alice! What happened to Alice? I quickly went to my bag, and saw 4 more, and when I opened them all my clothes and toiletries where in the bags, but I didn't pack those? And I wasn't in the white night dress anymore either.

When I heard footsteps coming up to the door of where ever I was, I quickly ran and jumped back into the bed pretending to be asleep, but when I started running I got a head rush, so it made it a lot harder to try and get in the bed. Successfully though, I managed to get in the bed, and I took a quick peek out of my right eye to see who it was, oh thank god; "Rose! Oh my god! Your ok! Where are we? Where is everyone else? What's going on?" I think after the oh-my-god I started to cry, but I wasn't all that sure…Rose on the other hand had started crying as soon as I finished my interrogation, so that brought on a "Rosie sweetie what's wrong? What happened? Is everyone ok? Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Cause I swear to god if they hurt you ill chop them in half with the sword myself! Rose answer me!" those last two really got her going and she was on the floor laughing now, and uh..? yea I'm confused?

5minutes later, once Rose could finally contain herself she started answering my questions, I was impressed when she remembered each one in they're exact order. "We are on the ship 'Eternal Night'…They are in the kitchen getting food…and Bella, we need you to come outside there's something you need to no" then she paused, just sat there staring at me, I wasn't saying anything til she answered the rest of my questions, so I raised an eye brow and just gave her a 'your not done' look and she continued; "Bella, there's a bunch of pirates after you…were here because we were hired to keep you safe and make sure the pirates don't ever hurt you…everyone is fine and will remain ok for now I think…I am fine, they didn't hurt me I was just happy to see you finally awake…and you might want your sword when you find out why you're here and why Esme and I have been sent to be here with you the last 2 years" and now I was more confused then ever, so I got up grabbed one of my daggers stuck it in the case and tied it around my thy incase I would need it.

"Rose, let's go find the others, and why were you so happy to see me awake?" I asked her when I noticed she was looking at me with concern written all over her face, which kinda scared me, she looked at me pointed to my pillow where a big blotch of red was on the pillow, I raised my eye brow ay her again. "Bella, that night when you fell to the ground crying, you fell backwards and hit your head on a rock, really hard, it split your head right open, they had to carry you on the ship cause you weren't answering anyone and was just lying there crying and screaming. Bella, you've been unconscious for 2 days" oh…so that explains it. Well, at least most of the confusion is gone, except for the clothing and my blood covered dress, when I asked her about that she said that the captain sent Esme and I along with Carlisle and Emmet to pack all the clothes and other necessities we would need seeing as how this is our home." I quickly got the feeling that there was something Rose was hiding from me, but I decided to leave it off until later when the others would be with us to get my explanations on everything, including the "why the hell are we here? And why does everyone keep saying 'they came for you'" Me? What the hell did I do? Why are they after me? And why does Rose seem so at home here? It's only been 2 days she should be sad and angry not happy and acting like noting happened and looking, well actually…she kinda looks a bit guilty? She's defiantly hiding something? Is that what she meant by 'why Esme and I where sent to look after you'

I changed into a red tank top and black jeans, I didn't see the need to dressing up in my dresses for a bunch of good for nothing pirates, and shockingly enough, when I said that, Rose looked like she wanted to hit me. What is going on around here? What am I missing? Rose was leading me down to the kitchen and everyone on deck would stop and give a little bow and say "morning ladies" or "hello princess," it was kinda creepy actually…I mean I've grown up around it and was greeted this way billions of times, but when they said it, it scared me, like I was twitching to pull out my dagger I was so scared. It took a good like 10minutes to get to the kitchen due to the hole me being in bed for 2days and the "sea legs" thing that would send me flying into the railing every few steps thanks, graciously enough, to the fun waves that were trying to make me throw up, but when we finally got to the kitchen, what I saw, made me go into a hole nother fit of crying. The kitchen was covered in pots and pans and jewels and clothing and paintings from the palace and even a few things from _my room_, I started screaming and crying until the pain in my head from the rock-incident began to hurt so badly I blacked out again.

-----------------------------------------------**4 hours later--------------------------------------------**

I woke up in the same room I had woken up to earlier this morning, only when I looked at the clock, it was 4pm, which meant I was out for another 4 hours. How wonderful, this is starting off magnificently if I do say so myself…and this time however, when the footsteps came to the door I just sat up in bed, waiting for Rose or Esme or Alice to enter, but it wasn't any of them, actually it was the big guy from a few nights ago, what did Rose say his name was? Emmet? Yea…well it was him…joy! This should be interesting.

"Good evening Princess, the captain and your sister wanted me to check on you, would you like to join us outside? Do you need any help with anything?" he was, like Rosalie earlier, concerned about me. Why, I have no idea. "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. If I'm correct on the date, only 13 days til I'm 18 thank you! Now you can leave" probably wasn't the nicest thing to say to this guy, he nice. But there's no way in hell I'll trust anyone on this ship except for Rose, Esme and Alice…who all seem to be keeping something from me. They had all said 'they're here for you'-thing, they knew what was going on, so as far as I know, I can't really trust them either. I went over to my bag as soon as the idiot left me alone and grabbed one of my books, 'Pride and Prejudice,' I read about 3 chapters and when it was a little after 7 I got out of bed and slowly made my way to the door, stepped outside and saw everyone including Alice, Rose and Esme looking slightly afraid, sitting near a small fire pit, which, on a boat, couldn't be the smartest idea.

I slowly walked over to my friends, and could feel everyone starting holes in the back of me as I walked over to them.

As soon as I was close enough Alice jumped out of her chair and jumped on me "Oh my god! Bella I've been so worried about you! Are you ok?" oh how I've missed Alice's pixie behavior, at least I can still cheer her up.

"Yes Alice I'm fine, bout how are you?" I've been so worried, although I shouldn't, Rose and Esme would never let anyone hurt Alice, "What about you, Esme, Rose? Are you guys ok?"

All three said they were fine, I hugged both Esme and Rose after Alice finally let me go, when we all went to sit back down, we noticed the entire crew staring at us still. This annoyed the hell out of me, so I oh so politely asked "is there something I can help you idiots with, or are you staring at us for some other important reason?" the four of us burst into a fit of laughter and Jazz and Em joined in, and a few of the guys looked a bit taken aback with my outburst and turned back to the fire. All except for one man, who-along with Jazz and Em-walked over to us, dragging chairs along with them and sat themselves down next to me.

"Hello ladies, Princess I'm glad to see you finally up and well, how are you feeling?" Seriously, this guy was actually gonna try and be nice after everything he's done? But, dam, is he gorgeous. The most amazing green eyes I've ever seen, and his messy bronze-red hair, jesus, this man is one of the cutest men I've ever seen…unfortunately he is one of the ones who landed me here, gorgeous or not, he's still the enemy and as politely as I could with the most innocent smile I could muster and replied "I'm well as anyone could be stuck here on this piece of wood you call a boat, and who exactly are you? The ship's welcoming committee?"

You could defiantly tell he didn't appreciate that last comment, Em however started laughing, and apparently he wasn't the only one laughing, because most of the crew were smiling or laughing too. Unfortunately, the fun came to an end when the gorgeous man cleared his throat giving a death look to the crew and Em and said "No Princess, my name is Edward Masen-Cullen, the captain of this "piece of wood" as you referred to it, and I'm glad you're well again, we have a lot to discuss."

Again, was he seriously asking me to slap him in the face? He killed my parents and family, and acts friendly? I really hope he doesn't expect me to be nice to him cause it defiantly will not happen any time soon. "Yeah I'd say we do. Such things like why the hell are we here? Who the hell do you think you are, and where the hell are you taking us? Just a few simple questions to start with."

"Those are not as simple as you may think, and I would prefer to talk about that in the morning when you have been properly fed, and are more comfortable. For now, however, I will have Emmet and Jasper show you around the ship tomorrow morning, you already know where you will be staying, which was my room, Alice is in Jasper's, Rose is in Emmet's and Esme will be in Carlisle's. They will show you each of there rooms so you will know where your friends and sister will be staying, I have some things to attend to, I will find you around noon and I shall answer any of your questions then. Goodnight Princess" I was a little bit impressed with him, and it all disappeared when he picked up my hand to shake it, and then kiss it. I took this opportunity to quickly fling my hand forward and pull it back, a move I have used several times thanks to the wonderful teaching styles of Rose, I was able to make it look as though nothing really happened, just me pulling back my hand. To him however, it felt like a nice swift slap in the face, leaving him rather annoyed with me. Good, after all, he deserves a lot more then a nice little slap in the face.

The tour I was looking forward to, I was rather hungry. Having to talk to the captain on the other hand, I wasn't looking forward to all that much. When he was done talking to me and wishing everyone else a good night, he left, and as soon as he was gone, I felt a bit sad, and I don't know why. All I no now though, is that suddenly I couldn't wait for lunch with the captain tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Truth

The next morning I woke up to none other then that idiot Emmet shaking me with a goofy looking grin on his face. "What do u want Emmet?" to say I wasn't a morning statement would be an understatement, and to add to all of it, being woken up by him, made my mood twice as bad.

"Well good morning to you Princess, Edward wants me to take you on the tour, we let you sleep in for a bit, all the other girls have gotten the tour already, so get up, let's go."

"No. I'm not ready to get out of bed yet, my head is hurting and the lack of food has given me an extremely bad stomach ache. I'll wait til noon, have this stupid meeting with the captain and then we can take the tour after I've gotten food, ok?" I didn't want to sound whiny, but I really wasn't in the mood for getting up yet, and there was no way in hell I'm getting out of bed unless it's an emergency. Emmet grumbled something unintelligible and left, 5 minutes later the captain himself came in. To my surprise, he looked worried? So I did what I usually do when I'm annoyed, I laid back down in bed, threw the covers over my head and turned away from him.

He definitely didn't get the point, instead of leaving he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers off of my head. How dare he? "Emmet said you refused to be shown around because of your head and you've been having stomach pains? Do you want me to bring you some food and medicine? Carlisle has some medical training…"

"That's right. I'm not getting shown around this stupid oat until it's absolutely necessary that I have to get up, and no I don't want food and medicines from you, you'll probably just poison it." I can't believe he still hasn't gotten the point, what is up with this guy? Laughing? Are you kidding me? He's laughing at me, what the hell did I say that was so damn funny? "What are you laughing at Cullen? Are you going to tell me why I'm here and where you're taking me yet?"

"I'm sorry Princess I shouldn't have laughed at you, I just can't believe you think I'd try and kill you, that's the most absurd thing I've ever heard! But yes, if you would like to no now, I shall tell you everything. First though, I'm having someone bring you something to eat, excuse me a minute" well, that was odd? Now I have to wait another 5 god damn minutes just to find out _why_ I'm here and _where_ we're going!

After 5 minutes, Edward came back with 3 other men carrying pancakes, juices, fruit and veggies, waffles and every other breakfast food you could think of, it almost made me cry. It's just like being back in the palace, I realized I had actually started crying when a small tear ran down my face, mortified that I was crying in front of them, I threw the covers over my face again and heard the door shut, and someone chuckle, I immediately knew it was Edward so I took the covers over my face and got myself some juice and strawberries. "You have some explaining to do captain. You know what I want to know, so start explaining."

"Ok, well when the pirates first heard about the King and Queen having a ball for you to chose your future husband, when you were about to turn 18, instead of it being arranged would become the next King of Italy, and would control the Italian and would also own one of the major oceans in Britain. Now pirates have been fighting each other for ownership over these waters for a long time now, even before you and I were born.

Now, my family wasn't always part of the pirating world, my great grandmother used to live in Italy also, and worked in the palace for your family. They moved away to England after my father was old enough to be travelling, and now here was are. When your mother and father married they announced that they would not force you into an arranged marriage and that you would be choosing your own husband when you were 18 and the territory owned by your family would all fall onto you when you turned 20, pirates started planning and scheming ways to have their sons become the ones you would chose, or just to kidnap you and force you into a marriage so they can become King and get rule over the ocean's.

The news spread like wild fire, and your guards were doubled and the amount of guards that would stay with you at all times was increased, and Esme and Rose, I'm assuming were hired to ensure your safety by teaching you self defense. Your sister and the others already no, I explained it all to them when you were unconscious those first few days. But you need to no, that my crew means you no harm, we're just trying to protect you from the others. My grandmother made it her mission to ensure that our family would be the ones to keep you safe when the time came, I didn't mean to hurt you in the way of killing your friends and family. Others of my kind would have used them against you and tortured them, there wasn't even supposed to be a fight but one of my men stepped out of line and got himself killed by one of your guards and then a fight broke out and… I'm just so sorry; I never meant to hurt you. We were trying to save you from the others." All of that, everything I've been through, all because some bloody pirates want claim over the oceans? I don't get to marry Jacob, the Russian Price. Yes, I already had chosen who I wanted to marry, I made sure he was on the guest list to this party once I found out about it, and now my life is over!

"So the pirates are after me? For a marriage, so they can have Italy and claim the oceans? So I don't get to marry my Jacob? What's gonna happen to me and the others now? I don't get my wedding, or a husband, I don't get to be Queen, cause technically I'm not even a Princess anymore, cause my parents and everyone else are dead and I'm not there to take the throne…" Great more tears, is it possible to cry yourself dry? Cause I must be pretty close by now. "Your not gonna let us go are you? You can't bring me to the Russian palace so I can be with Jacob? He would be able to keep me safe"

"I'm sorry Bella but we've already talked about it, and everyone, including your sister, all think that your best chance at safety would be on this ship, were we can most definitely keep you safe and watch out for you closely. But yes, they are after you for the power and territory claims. And no, I'm sorry you won't be able to go to him or marry him. At least not for a while, until we can get this sorted out and make sure they will leave you alone and you can be safe, your staying here with us. You will always be the Princess, they no that you are still alive, and that's all that matters. I will not take you to his palace, we cannot be certain you will have the proper protection and will be safe at all times, your staying here." I wonder what his problem is. Why does he sound so angry when talking about Jake?

"Fine, can you leave now? I need to think about this. Can you send Alice, Rose and Esme in here please?" Hurt quickly passed over his face, what is going on with this guy? First he kidnaps me, lies to me, refuses to bring me back to Jake and now he looks like I just stabbed him…

"How could you agree with him that this would be the best and safest thing for me? You know we could have gone back to Jacob; he would have kept us safe! Now he's making me stay here saying that he's just trying to protect me by keeping me here, and that mom and dad's death was an accident! Alice how could you?"

"Bella, I thought you knew never to disagree with what I say. Psychic, remember? As soon as you and Edward were talking together I got that feeling, Bella please just trust me! I know you two were meant to be together! I no you and Jacob liked each other a lot and had talked about you two getting together, marrying and joining our countries together, but I can already tell Edward is starting to have feelings for you. He's always asking me how you're doing and how your feeling ever since you first got on the boat, I agreed to give you a chance at this, I talked to him earlier today, and he admitted that he feels protective of you. Bella, he really did come to get us to make sure we would be ok, just try and be nicer to them ok? We have all found someone we fancy, and you can too." Ugh, I hate that look. The big brown eyes scrunched up forehead, and her big bottom lip pouted out. Damn the person that taught her the puppy pout!

"Fine, Alice. I'll try and be nicer, although I don't think I could ever have feelings for him after all that has happened. But who do you all fancy? This is news, I haven't been conscious enough to know about all this!" Good ways to get their interests off of my love life, put the focus onto theirs, works most of this time, and when it fails, offer a shopping trip. Stuck on this boat though, shopping isn't an option, which sucks big time.

"Well Rosie here has a little crush on Emmet, the big one, and he definitely likes her too! Esme and Dr. Carlisle-Cutie-Cullen have a little thing going on too! And Jasper and I have been hitting it off rather well so far. But aside from Esme and Carlisle, we're not to sure what's happening with the guys." Again, that stupid pout, it annoys the hell outta me most days.

"Well I'm sure things will work out for you guys. I'm happy you all found yourselves men outta this disaster I got us into. I'm so sorry guys, please forgive me?"

"Aw, baby! Of course we forgive you! None of this is your fault! Bloody, pirates that has to destroy everyone else's lives. Never again think that this is your fault sweetie, but just because we are on this ship doesn't mean we're stopping your training, grab your swords and daggers, and your training clothes, we'll meet you outside in 5minutes." Of course Esme, worried about my health and well being, always trying to make me feel less guilty about situations I get us into, but always wanting to train us, and make me bleed!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Feelings Revealed

All the men on board seemed to enjoy us train, which was kinda creepy. But it's been over a month since we've been with them on this boat, the first time they watched us train was the worst I've ever done, I was nervous about having and audience seeing as how it was my first time having people watch me fight. This time though, I won my match against Alice, Rose beat Alice and Esme and surprisingly, I beat Esme. A few guys volunteered to help us train; I ended up beating the man I was dueling with named Eleazar, Rose and Esme beat their guys, Alice fought against Jasper, and they tied. Everyone seemed impressed by our fighting, which was very embarrassing. Emmet saw my blush and laughed so loud that it scared me making me jump in the air and fall on my butt, and guess what? Yeah, about four other shades of red showed up.

Edward had been watching too, and Alice told me that he never took his eyes off of me. This made me feel a bit awkward but happy at the same time, but I didn't know why. Alice seemed to have noticed the look on my face, "Bella, you know its ok to like someone other then Jacob, you no my feelings are never wrong. And by the look on your face I know you like him. You might not have realized it yet, but I know he likes you, Jasper told me Edward admitted it to him and Emmet, according to Jasper, Edward can't stop thinking about you and he's always worried about you." Alice, Rose and Esme have gotten together with their men already, they all said it was a matter of time before Edward and I got together too. But I don't know what my feelings for Edward are, the girls seem convinced that we are meant to be, because were so alike apparently, and every time we look at each other or he talks to me, or gives me that amazing crooked grin of his, my heart beat speeds up and I start blushing. Esme noticed these things first and even mentioned that fact that Edward would be a great husband and father! I didn't talk to her for the rest of the day I was so upset with her for saying that, she never made comments like that to Jake!

The captain announced that we needed to stop at a small island to pick up some more supplies, and so us girls can get some new clothes and toiletries. Emmet, Jasper and the captain would accompany us to make sure we're and no one tries to hurt us. We would be allowed to shop in the town for 3 hours, Alice was really upset by that, but under the circumstances she'd take what she can get. The crew set out to get food, ammunition and other necessities incase a fight should happen where the pirates come after me again, but I have my doubts on anyone getting me, because if Alice's little premonitions are right, Edward and I will be "together" soon. I have my doubts about that too, but I've learned to never bet against the pixie, bad things happen when you do. I couldn't wait; I haven't been shopping in awhile, but I don't know how much fun I'll have without Jason and Derek there with me, they were my best guy friends, and now there gone. And it's all my fault, so of course thinking this, brought on another round of tears, this time though was worse. I realized I was crying in front of the hole crew, all staring at my with shocked, confused and worried looks. I ran back to my room as fast as I could go without falling and locked my door. We would be arriving at the docks in 30minutes and leaving for our shopping trips 15minutes after we docked. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to put up with all this, taken away from my home, all that I know, everyone I know and loved dying because of me, putting my 3 best friends in danger of being attacked by more pirates. All my fault. Always my fault.

"No Princess it isn't your fault, if anything it's mine. I'm so sorry to put you through all this. Please forgive me? I don't like seeing you in pain." Captain Edward Cullen? How did he get in, I thought I locked the door? Then again, this was his room, so he would have an extra key. "Shh Princess…it's ok…don't cry, shh." the most frightening part of this wasn't when he came and wrapped his arms around me, or when he kissed my forehead and rubbed small circles on my back; it was when I turned to face him, kissed him and that it felt so right, his lips were soft and comforting and sent a pleasurable shiver down my back. The feel of Jacob's lips was nothing compared to Edwards, Jake's were rough, and Edward's were soft. Edward didn't respond right away when I kissed him, I immediately felt rejected, embarrassed and even more upset, so I quickly pulled away apologizing, I was shocked, once again, when an amazing crooked smile appeared across his face and he pulled me back in, kissing me with some much passion I thought it might kill me, but instead of hesitating like he did at first, I responded with just as much passion and force, and all my thoughts and worries about not seeing Jacob were replaced with thoughts of keeping Edward safe and happiness at the thought of spending everyday with him on his ship. All too quickly though, Edward pulled away leaving us gasping for breath.

"Princess, I'm sorry, that was totally inappropriate, I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong to take advantage of you at a time like this and I'm sorry…" was he really apologizing for it? Did he not want that to happen? What about what Alice said, I thought she said he cared about me?

"It's ok Captain, but if you remember I kissed you first, but I understand if you didn't mean for it to happen…but please call me Bella, after that it would be too weird for you to be calling me Princess all the time" another wave of feelings I couldn't understand. Rejection, sadness, anger, hurt – sadness and hurt? Does that mean I really do like Edward? What am I supposed to do now?

"Ok well Bella then, yes I know you kissed me first, but what about _Jacob?_" Wow, he must really not like Jake to be talking about him like that, I wonder if he's met him before or if Alice is right and he's just jealous… "And Bella, I've wanted to do that for the last few days actually. Bella, I don't want to scare you or make you uncomfortable and I especially don't want to hurt you anymore then you already are." My own personal Adonis, after all my misfortune and pain, I got a God out of it, was Alice actually right? Could he actually like me? I know for sure I like him, I've felt a connection with him since I first saw him, but should I tell him or just kiss him again?

"Edward, I'm not to sure about you, but ever since I first saw you I felt this weird sort of connection to you, I can't really seem to get you out of my mind. I've been thinking about Jacob less and less, and more about you, I kissed you first Edward, because I wanted to, and having you kiss me back like that was better then any kiss I ever got from Jake and I'm sorry for making all of this so much harder on you, I was just angry and upset over everything that happened. Please forgive me, because you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." Edward had his arms wrapped around me again, I remembered our shopping trip when I looked at the small clock on my nightstand, and we only had 5 minutes left before we went shopping.

It was now or never, so I turned my head slightly so I would be able to reach his lips again and placed a small kiss on his lips, he turned me around so I was facing him and sitting on top of his lap and I could feel the corners of his lips pull up in a smile before deepening the kiss. I softly bit down on his bottom lip and ran my tongue over it making him moan. I started giggling, pleased that I could affect him in some way, he pulled away and looked me in the eye and started kissing me again. This time he bit my lip and grazed his tongue along my bottom lip, I opened my mouth to give him access. I was happy that he felt the same way, and that what I had meant to be a small kiss on the lips turned into a full out make out session until the door burst open, making us jump apart and me jumping off Edward's lap, right onto the floor.

There was a group of gasps and then all six of them, yes six; Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmet, Alice and Jasper, all burst out laughing. I looked up at Edward to see him glaring at our family with a small blush on his face, this made me feel a bit better cause my entire face had gone bright red, I got off the floor and went to sit on the edge of the bed when Edward pulled me into his lap and whispered, "I wanted to do that since I first saw you too my Bella." This made me smile and blush harder, which made him laugh and kiss my forehead again. Alice was the first to calm down enough to look at me with bright eyes and her eye brow rose in an 'I-told-you-so' kinda look. I just smiled at her and gave her an 'I'll let you everything later' look.

"Sorry to interrupt your little love fest, but it's time to go SHOPPING! You can continue this later, and Bella, we want details, _all of them._" Damn that scary pixie and her looks of evil. She can sucker you into anything with her little puppy dog pout, and can scare you into telling her anything wither little glare. For a small person, she is very sneaky and scary. Edward's grip on my waist tightened and he pulled us up and walked out of the room with his arm around my waist. In 45minutes I went from being angry and upset at him and for all the pain he caused me, to never wanting to let him go. Who knows, maybe I will get my wedding after all, it might not have been with the man I wanted it to originally happen with, but maybe Esme was right, and Edward would make a great husband. I blushed just at the thought of that, we only just admitted our feelings for each other, and already I'm thinking about weddings and how great a husband he might make, god I really need to talk to my friends about this!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Confessions

Shopping was great, I got some new dresses, shoes, pants, shorts and a few tank tops, we got some dinner after a while and then Alice and I were recognized and it cut the shopping trip short.

_Shopping Flashback:_

"Excuse me, but aren't you two the missing Italian Princesses, Princess Bella and Princess Alice?" Edward and the boys weren't here, so this could be an extremely bad thing, if we were recognized here, far away from our home, then what was going to happen when we got to the little island Edward had said we were going.

"Yes miss we are." Alice? What was she doing? Oh God, doesn't she realize that this is a place where lot's of pirates like to make port?

"What are you doing here? If you're safe, you should return to Italy, there are a lot of bad men out looking for you. Do you need a ship? My husband owns a small fishing boat, I can have my son's take you home, and I promise no harm will come to you." She seemed genuinely friendly, but I still wasn't very trusting of this women. I didn't want to leave, especially not now, when I have Edward.

"No miss, thank you for the concern. A guard hired by my father got to us before the pirates were able to. We were on our way to a safe house, but thank you very much for your offer, we will be fine though." I didn't no what else to say, at least it would be believe able that my father would have a secret guard. She seemed to accept this, and just as she was about to turn to leave, the boys came back, looking more handsome then I had ever seen them. Apparently they had gone for showers and got on some more respectable clothes. Emmet went to Rose, and helped her out of her seat; Jasper to Alice; Carlisle to Esme and finally Edward came to me.

We all stood up, thanked the lady once again, and paid her for the meal. The boys wrapped their arms through ours, and grabbed our bags. We set off to the ship and they all looked very relieved.

"Excellent cover Princess. We could have been killed by the people here if they knew we were really pirates. Especially if they knew we were the pirates who took the Princesses away from Italy." Carlisle was looking at Esme with love in his eyes and relief on his face. I was happy that I as able to save ourselves and them in a simple little lie.

"Please Carlisle call me Bella. And it really was no problem; after everything you have done for me, I really do think of you as the strongest form of protection for us. The other girls have found love on this ship, after all the bad things that happened, it all paid off to no that you can make them happy, and that you all love each other." I looked at Edward who was looking at me with a bit of sadness on his face, "and there is no way I would let them take us away from you guys. Because I think I am also finding love here with you." Edward's small grimace turned into that beautiful crooked smile that I love, and the girls started squealing in happiness for me. We were back at the ship and the rest of the crew had come back already. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me away from Edward and pulled me into her room.

"Sense when are you finding love and the make out session in your bedroom with a young man. That is not very lady like Bella. So spill! What's going on with the future Queen and Captain of the ship?" Rose and Alice were jumping up and down in happiness and excitement, while Esme was looking at me with a bit of shame for not behaving properly, and also happiness for finding someone that I could be happy with.

"Esme I am sorry for my behavior, but we are not at the palace anymore, and I'm starting too really like him. And Alice, if you must no, I've felt some weird connection with him since I first saw him, and I realized a few days ago that the connection I felt with him was a lot stronger then the one I had with Jake. Yes, I no it wasn't lady like, but I just couldn't help myself, he makes me feel happy whenever he's around and I couldn't help it. And he admitted to wanting to kiss me for a while, and that he feels the same connection with me also. I told him that I wasn't interested in Jake the same way I wanted Edward; and one thing lead to another and then you had to interrupt one of the best moments of my life! So I hope your happy Alice."

She started giggling and Rose and Esme both went "awwww." "Bella, I'm so happy for you! Edward is way better then Jake anyways; Jake always acted like he was just after you because of your title, Edward just wants you because of how amazing you and are because he actually likes you. Are you and Edward going to be sharing a room too? The boys have extra beds they said. Jasper is setting up a bed in my room" Evil scheming pixie, she's sharing a room with a boy! And she says I'm not lady like?

"You're sharing a room with a boy and you say I'm not lady like? And I don't think we'll be sharing a room, I'm not even sure what's going on with Edward and I. We kissed and admitted our feelings, but I don't know what is going on. What about you? What's going on with your boys? Anyone else sharing a room with their significant other?"

Alice of course cut in first, "Jasper is wonderful! He's funny and charming and knows exactly what to say and do to calm me down. And God, he's such a good kisser!"

Rose was next, she seemed to be bursting at the seems in excitement, "Oh my God guys! Emmet is the best, I mean yeah he's immature and everything, but he's so much fun! He doesn't know how to be really romantic and everything, but when he does, he does it in such an amazing way. And yes actually, Emmet and I have been sharing a bed for about a week now, he's such an amazing kisser too, and amazing in a few other ways…"

"Rose! You're my daughter! I don't need to be hearing these things coming from your mouth. That is the most unlady-like thing you could possibly admit to! But I want to share my news too! Carlisle and I have been talking about sharing a bedroom too, we both confessed our love for each other, and he thinks it would be the better thing to do, so that he could spend more time with me. So I will be moving into his room too, Carlisle is a sweetheart also, he's romantic and sweet and funny! I didn't think I would be able to find someone else after your father Rose, but Carlisle is someone I want to spend along time with." There was another round of 'aww's' and then there was a crash and someone laughing coming from right outside our door. We all got up off the bed or chairs we were sitting on and pulled the door open for us to see Emmet, Jasper and Edward there at the door; they had been listening to our conversation, and had cracked open the door a bit to hear.

"What do you think you're doing? Where you listening to us? Edward how could you!" I was fuming, I had just admitted to how I felt about him, as had the rest of us. Luckily Carlisle wasn't there or Esme would have been crying after what she revealed to everyone. How could he do this to me? They knew we would be talking about them and they were eavesdropping on our conversation!

"Bella, please I'm sorry; we just wanted to know how you felt about us so we wouldn't look like idiots…." He trailed off his sentence, which means there was something bug he was hiding from me. He seemed really nervous and I could tell he was extremely sorry, I decided to make him explain why he was listening before I decided to forgive him or not. We told them to wait a minute and shut the door and went back over to Alice's bed.

"What do you guys think, should we let them explain and then we'll decide weather to forgive them or not?" I was whispering now, I didn't want them to hear us.

"Yeah, I think we should take them to our rooms, separate them, they'll break easier, and then we can meet back up and decide if we should forgive them or not." Rose was whispering too, she was smart, and she knew how to break Emmet, which means even if the rest of us didn't find out why they were listening to us, she would and then she would tell us what was going on. We went back to the door grabbed our men and went to our rooms; Esme went off to find Carlisle and explain to him what happened.

"Explain Edward. What were you doing, why were you listening to us? How much did you hear?" I was angry and upset, I was pretty sure my face was bright red and I was crying from how angry I was. Edward came to pull me on his lap but I pulled away from him, I wanted him to explain before I touched him.

"Bella please, I'm sorry. If you want to know why we were listening then I will tell you everything. But you need to promise not to be upset with me, and not to laugh at me once I'm done ok?" I nodded my head to let him know I agreed, I didn't want to talk to him incase my voice broke and it would show how upset I already was with him.

"Well, we followed you into Alice's room and opened the door a bit so we would be able to hear you guys. I did hear everything, but before I explain what we were doing I want you to know that I like you a lot too. More then any other girl I've ever met, and for you to think I'm so much better then Jacob, the man you were supposed to marry made me realize that I am falling in love with you. With that said, we came to listen to your conversations to find out how you felt for us, because my brother and I are falling in love with you and your family and friends. Carlisle and the guys are going to be sharing rooms with the girls, and I was planning on asking if you wanted to share a room with me also, but I wasn't sure how you felt for me, that's why I came to listen. Emmet and Jasper came to listen because they wanted to tell the girls that they loved them, but they were afraid that they didn't feel the same way. I swear that was the reason, we just weren't sure how you felt for us, and we didn't want to admit our love for you girls, because it's so soon, and because we didn't want you to turn us down incase you didn't feel the same way."

Oh my God. He just said he loved me, Alice was right. He loves me, do I love him? Do I want to share a room with him already? Oh my God. What am I supposed to say now? What the hell just happened?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Roommates_ EPOV_

"Well, we followed you into Alice's room and opened the door a bit so we would be able to hear you guys. I did hear everything, but before I explain what we were doing I want you to know that I like you a lot too. More then any other girl I've ever met, and for you to think I'm so much better then Jacob, the man you were supposed to marry made me realize that I am falling in love with you." I paused for a second, I wasn't to sure how I was going to put this. I was falling in love with the Princess of Italy; a girl who could have anyone she wanted. How it is she could like someone like me, a pirate, I will never understand.

"With that said, we came to listen to your conversation to find out how you felt for us, because my brother and I are falling in love with you and your family and friends. Carlisle and the guys are going to be sharing rooms with the girls, and I was planning on asking if you wanted to share a room with me also, but I wasn't sure how you felt for me, that's why I came to listen. Emmet and Jasper came to listen because they wanted to tell the girls that they loved them, but they were afraid that they didn't feel the same way. I swear that was the reason, we just weren't sure how you felt for us, and we didn't want to admit our love for you girls, because it's so soon, and because we didn't want you to turn us down incase you didn't feel the same way."

It's been a good 5minutes and she still hasn't said anything; what if it was too soon? What if she doesn't love me and her feelings for me are being confused with her feelings for Jacob? I put myself out there, told her how I felt and that I wanted to spend every possible minute with her by sharing a room with her, and she's just been staring out the cabin window. "Bella, I understand that you don't feel the same way I do. If you don't want to be sharing a room either that's fine, and if you don't want me around as much anymore either, that would be fine also." Another long pause, why wasn't she saying anything? Maybe she just doesn't want me here, after all that I just said to her, maybe she's afraid of me being around her now? But she told Alice and the others that she liked me; that whatever weird connection she felt with me was stronger then what she had ever felt with this Jacob guy.

Still nothing, she's just sitting there looking out the window with confusion, sadness and anger shown on her face. I understood that though; she was confused about me telling her that I loved her, hoping she would love me back, sad that I had told her and she wasn't able to return the feelings I had for her and angry that someone like me would fall in love with her and want to be with them, when they had a Prince waiting to marry her back home. I got up and started walking towards the door, I figured out that she was waiting for me to leave and that was why she was so quite. I took another look at her before I left, only to see one stray tear fall down her beautiful face; I immediately felt pain for causing someone so heavenly to cry. I really screwed things up with Bella-Princess Bella now I guess; she only let friends and family call her Bella.

I opened the door and closed it quietly behind me, over come with grief and guilt. I haven't cried in such along time, I was shocked and even sadder when I felt tears fall down my face. The rejection from Bella had made me sad enough to cry; the last time I remember crying was when my parents died, I was about 10 then. 8 years I have gone without crying, I was adopted and brought into the Cullen family, and never once cried in 8 years, Bella was able to break me down enough to make me cry; I truly did love her and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, and now she wants nothing more to do with me.

"Edward, wait! Come back!" I had slowly been walking away from Bella's cabin and going up to mine to wallow in my pitiful state, I was just about to exit the cabin corridor's and out onto the main deck. I slowly turned around to see Bella crying and running back after me.

_BPOV:_

I can't believe it, Edward really did just admit his love for me, and I couldn't even move my head to look at him. I wasn't able to say anything move any part of my body; it was as if my muscles had all locked together leaving me to stare out my cabin window. Edward loved me, and wanted to move into the cabin with me; he wanted to be with me just as much as I wanted to be with him. So why couldn't I make a reply? Why couldn't I do anything to show him how much I wanted him too?

"Bella, I understand that you don't feel the same way I do. If you don't want to be sharing a room either that's fine, and if you don't want me around as much anymore either, that would be fine also." He actually thought I didn't like him? That I didn't want to be with him, and that I would just cast him away? My stillness must be having a worse affect on him then on myself. I saw him stand up looking filled with guilt and sadness; he was going to leave me here before I could work up the nerve to go to him. I was so happy, and yet so sad that I couldn't admit how much I loved him too that I had started crying. From the corner of my eye I saw him pause at the door to look at me and yet I still couldn't force my body to move even an inch. I watched him from the corner of my eye turn back to the door open it and then slowly close it behind him.

How could I have been so stupid? He admitted how much he wanted me, how much he needed me and I couldn't even look at him! It finally felt as if my muscles were able to relax, I was able to move my head, I just sat there staring at the door as soon as it closed, I reached up and wiped away the tears that had fallen down my face; and was finally able to stand up. I got up and quickly walked to the door, I opened it and yelled "Edward, wait! Come back!" I couldn't just let him walk away thinking I didn't like him; my moment of weakness might have lost him forever. He was just about to leave the cabin hall and step out onto the main deck; he turned to look at me with a shocked and sad look on his face. Edward, my God in human form had been crying from my stupidity.

I ran down the hall as fast as I could and jumped into his arms, his grip around my waist immediately tightened as he lifted me off the ground, the only thing left to do was admit my feelings too.

"Edward you absurd man, how could I not love you too? I have been on this ship with you for over a month; it's not to soon to fall in love if it was meant to be." I straightened my back so that my face was out of the crook in his neck, and so that I could face him. I moved my right hand from around his neck and wrapped it into his hair and pulled myself closer to him giving him the most passionate kiss I could manage. He started walking back to the cabin, carrying me in a straddling position and in the middle of a hot and heavy make out session. He set me down so that we could catch our breath and so that he could open the door so we could go back inside the cabin.

Edward held the door open so we could both get in and then he closed it and locked it so we wouldn't have any interruptions. I walked back over to him to resume our kiss but instead he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bed and sat me down on his lap. I guess he wanted to talk a bit more instead of making out. What a way to destroy the mood.

"Bella, are you sure that this is how you feel? That this is what you want?" I realized that he needed to get all of this cleared up and that I would have to explain my moment of weakness; but it truly isn't my entire fault, he dazzled me again. This God like creature admitted that he loved me, plain and simple me. I wiped away a few of the tears that was still left on his face and kissed his eyelids.

"Silly Edward, how could anyone not want to be with you? How could I not love you? You're the most amazing guy I have ever met. You like me for how I am, not what I am; the fact that I'm the Queen to be of Italy doesn't mean anything to you. I want to have you in my life; you've been more then amazing to me since I was brought here. I have fallen in love with you also, and would love for you to move in here with me. I would love nothing more then to share this room with you; my one true love." I gave him another chaste kiss on the lips; he seemed to like my answer because he quickly deepened the kiss. He bit down on my bottom lip, making me moan, he licked the part of my lip that he bit, asking for entrance to the inside of my mouth, I gladly allowed him entrance and he flipped us over so that he was lying on top of my on the bed. He braced himself up on his elbows to stop from crushing me under his weight, I was glad for that, bad upset that I wouldn't be able to get him as close to me as possible.

He pulled away from my lips and started kissing down the side of my jaw, down my neck to my collar bone and then up to the base of my ear. He started nibbling on my ear lobes and biting in little places along my neck sending pleasurable shivers down my spine and making me moan again. I pulled him up to my face and kissed him again, only this time I started nibbling and licking his bottom lip and making him moan into my mouth. I was pleased that he reacted to me the same ways I did to him; after a few more minutes of making out I started rolled over so that I was on top of him and started kissing down his jaw line, then up his neck to his earlobe. I would suck and bite in small areas on his neck, finding his pleasure spots on his neck, and then nibbling on his ear. I felt him shiver in pleasure as I started biting down his neck again. It made me giggle when I felt him get 'happy' and bit down a bit harder on area of his collar bone, making him moan again. He placed his hand under my chin and directed my face form his neck up to his face, he gave me a small kiss and the cleared his throat, and once again killing the mood. He tried to sit up but I pushed him back down and lay down on him with my face resting on the crook of his neck so that I could give him little kisses still.

"Bella, can I ask you something? I want you to be honest and not to worry about hurting my feelings, promise?" I nodded my head against his neck, knowing that he would know it meant I was agreeing. "After I told you why we were listening and I told you that I loved you, why didn't you say anything? I just want to know why, and what you were thinking, it's so hard for me to read you, normally with everyone else I can guess close to what they're thinking and feeling, but when I try to read your expressions, it just confuses me." I knew I would have to answer this sooner or later, I was kinda hoping it would be later though, so I would have time to figure out how I would explain myself. I rolled off of him and turned on my side to face him, he turned on his so that we were facing each other. I noticed he had a look of doubt and worry all over his face; his eye brows were pulled together, wrinkling up his forehead and he was frowning a bit.

"I tried hard to find something to say, to find anything to say. I wanted so badly to come over and wrap my arms around you and tell you that I loved you too, but it was as if my muscles were locked into place and I couldn't move or talk. I was in a state of shock and couldn't bring myself to say anything or move. I sat there thinking about how happy I was that you could actually love me too, and how lucky I was to have someone like you in my life now; I was sad that I couldn't bring myself to look at you and tell you how much I loved you too, and how much I would love to share a room with you, because it would mean I got to spend so much extra time with you, and how happy it would make me to get to wake up and see your face first each morning." I leaned over and gave him another small kiss on the lips waiting for his reply to my confession that kinda made it sound like I had an obsession with him…oops.

"Bella my love, what do you mean 'someone like you could actually love me'? Do you realize that you being a Princess could have any guy you wanted? And that there are thousands of guys out there who already love you?" Ahh! I felt like screaming out loud at the words 'my love.' "It is I that should be shocked that someone like you; someone beautiful, smart, kind and unselfish, could ever love someone like me, I'm nothing more then a pirate Bella, I am far beyond lucky to have you in my life. If you were ever to decide that you wanted to still be with Jacob, I would let you go; it might kill me to do so, but I would do it for you if it meant you would be happy; I want nothing more then for you to be happy." Aw, he is the most amazing guy in the world! How lucky am I?

"Edward, you must never think like that again, promise me you will never think that I could ever leave you for someone else. You are the most amazing man in the world, and I don't care if you're a pirate, I would gladly give up the role as Princess and become a pirate if it meant I could stay with you forever. I am happiest here with you now, forever and always; I will never want anyone more then I want you right now. I want you in my life forever, and I will never give you up for anything in the world. So promise me that you will not think about me leaving you for Jacob, and that you will only think of our future together. Let's go and pack your things, because you are moving in here tonight. I want to spend every night with you by my side, and wake up to your amazing face each and every morning from now until I die." If that didn't get the message across as clearly as I think I had explained it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him another short, passionate kiss.

I went with him to help start gathering up his things and bringing them down to my room when Alice called me from her room; Edward told me to go, because I had a lot of things to talk to Alice and the girls about now. He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and left with his little bundle of clothes calling for Emmet and Jasper to come help him. I walked back over to Alice's room where I saw her, Rose an Esme sitting on her bed with bright eyes and wide smiles; I started to blush a deep shade of red, I guess they understood that Edward would be sharing a room with me now too.

"Yes Alice?" Was all I was able to mumble out, I was to embarrassed to look up at them again so Rose came over and dragged me onto the bed with them and sat me down so I could explain everything that happened in the last 2 hours.

I told them how Edward had confessed why they were listening at the door, and they all said that their men had said basically the same thing. I told them how I wasn't able to move or say anything because of the shock of it all and how I went running after him when he left only to find out he was crying; that sent a little round of aww's to go around the room. I told them what I had said and then about our make out session and how Edward out a stop to it before we got too much more carried away; they all giggled at this, making me blush again, and then our conversation after, about Edward saying that he wanted me to be happy and he would give me up and let me go to Jake if it would mean I would be happy, even though how much it would hurt him, and how I told him that the only thing that could make me happy was to be with him for the rest of my life and to stop thinking about my life with Jake, and about our life together now, and how I had agreed to let him share a room with me because I wanted to fall asleep with his arms around me and wake up to his face each morning and no one else's except his; this brought on more aww's and had me blushing again.

After I had finished my story Alice went, then Rose and then Esme said how she went to talk to Carlisle to talk. There men had all told them that they loved them too, and that they wanted them to be with them forever and always, just like I had told Edward. Rose and Emmet's make up had been more physical then mine and Edward's, Alice and Jasper's was about the same as mine except they were a little less physical and Esme and Carlisle had just laid in bed talking about things and their feelings and family with Carlisle's arms around Esme. Esme and Carlisle were slowly starting to become a second mother and father for Alice and I, and becoming a second father for Rose. We were all starting to become family, even a few members of the crew that were close to their family. Rose and Alice said that the only thing missing was a proposal; I said that it was way too early for something like that, I was happy with how things were. Edward and I still had a lot to learn about each other, and a proposal was not ideal at this point in time. Edward came to Alice's door along with Jasper, Emmet and Esme; we all went our separate directions with our boyfriends to our rooms because it was getting late.

Edward held the door open for me again, and I noticed that the boys has brought two beds into the room instead of just the one; this annoyed me a little, I wanted to fall asleep in Edward's arms, not fall asleep with him on the other side of the room. I gave a little huff and walked over to my bed and shoved it farther into the middle of the room, and then over to Edward's bed and shoved it into the middle of the room so they were attached now. I looked over at Edward and stuck my tongue out at him; he had a very amused expression on his face, but decided to interject on my little room rearrangement plans.

"Bella love, what are you doing? I thought you would be more comfortable just having separate beds for now. I don't want to rush into things angel." He wasn't going to soften me up that easy, I sat on the edge of our now huge bed, and glared at him with my arms crossed over my chest and a pang of rejection went through my body, I'm sure it must have shown on my face because Edward's amused look was replaced by one of worry; "Love, what's wrong? I'm sorry if I made you angry; please tell me what's wrong"

"I wanted to share a room with you so that we could spend more time together. I wanted to fall asleep and wake up with you right beside me, with your arms around me. I'm happiest when your directly beside me, when were touching, and talking, I feel safer with your arms around me. I don't want to fall asleep with you on the complete opposite side of the room from me, it means we don't get to have fun, and I don't get to wake up to you beside me every morning." I was blushing, I didn't want to tell him that, but it just ended up coming out; I crossed my legs under me and pouted my lips; something I did when I was upset or angry. Edward walked over to the closet and pulled out a few giant blankets, put them on top of our huge bed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me on top of him and kissed the side of my neck. We ended up in another hot and heavy make out session, but before things could go too far again, Edward pulled away, rolled off from on top of me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his side so that we were spooning; as weird as it sounds, it was content here, this made me feel happy and safe, I fell asleep in Edward's arms with his chin placed on the top of my head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Safe House

I awoke the next day in the most perfect way anyone could imagine; Edward's arms were around my waist, my head on his chest with my pulled half on top of him. I looked at the clock and saw that it was just before 10am. Today was the day we would be arriving at the safe house. It was a small island that the Cullen's owned; it had a massive house and a bunch of smaller houses on the island for them and the crew according to Edward's stories about it.

Luckily for me, Edward sleeps without his shirt on, hot I know. I started trailing kisses from the centre of his well-sculpted chest, up his throat to his jaw line and then a kiss on his lips. He seemed a bit startled that I was waking him up like this, but I could tell he was enjoying it. I moved away form my lips just as he was starting to respond and trailed kisses back down to his throat and up to his earlobe where I started nibbling on his ear. Edward flipped me over and pulled me up on top of him moaning as I bit down on one of his sensitive spots on his neck. I smiled to myself, happy that I could get this kind of reaction out of him. "Mmh Bella, as wonderful as it is to b woken up like this we should go up on deck. We'll be arriving on the island shortly." I didn't want to move so I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing his lips as a distraction; it seemed to work because he complied without hesitation.

He started sucking and biting on my bottom lip until I moaned into his mouth making him smile, I didn't wait for him to ask for entrance, I knew it was coming and opened my mouth bringing, bringing his lips with mine. Edward flipped himself on top of me, never once breaking the kiss, it was pure bliss. We couldn't be any happier then we were now; holding each other, and being intimate in a way we were both comfortable with at this point in our relationship. There was a knock at my door, but we didn't even have enough time to separate when Emmet, Jasper, Rose and Alice entered the room announcing that we would be making port in about 30minutes.

Edward stayed on top of me, but instead of holding himself up; he let his weight on me and moved into a position so that he was by lying down on my chest. "Thank you Emmet, can you please leave us alone now? We never actually gave you permission to enter in the first place bro." Emmet and Alice had a almost identical smirks on their faces, while Jasper and Rose were biting back laughter, they left shouting only 30minutes until we would be on land. As soon as the door closed I pulled Edward's face back up to mine and started kissing him again. We continued this way for another few minutes until Edward pulled away saying that we should pack up a few things and then come back for the rest later.

"Fine, but under two conditions." He nodded his head in agreement, and to let me to he was listening so I could continue "I get to sleep in your room with you again, and we continue this when we get inside your house." He started laughing but agreed, he packed up all his clothes in a bag and then took over all my packing telling me to go and rest. I went and sat down on the bed waiting for him to finish and when he was finally done I pulled him back onto the bed so we could lay with each other until it was time to go. Emmet came back to the door, and knocked but actually waited for us to grant our permission to enter.

"Captain, its time to go, we've made port and were all tied down to the dock, the crew has already started unloading things, can we go and show the girls to their new rooms?" Edward raised an eye brow at Emmet, since when does Emmet act all professional like?

"What do you want Emmet? You only call me Captain and ask for my permission when you want something. But yes you can take the girls to their rooms." Oh so that was what was going on…Emmet could be a complete idiot sometimes.

"Well Jasper, Carlisle and I were wondering if we could just hang out and chill with our girls today instead of doing all the hard work and setting up the houses. We'll do all the cleaning and whatever tomorrow, but we just want to chill and relax with the girls. We were thinking of taking them cliff diving on the West side of the island?" Emmet was really excited about the cliff diving, I looked at Edward, hopefully he was agree to it, we loves to cliff dive.

"Please Edward! Cliff diving would be so much fun! Please Edward please, please!" I started kissing the sensitive spot on his neck under his jaw that I knew he liked when I nibbled there. He let out another little moan and agreed that we would go later in the afternoon when the water could warm up a bit more and we could bring all our clothes inside the house. Emmet and I cheered and bumped fists, we were both extremely excited about this, I jumped back on Edward's lap so that I was straddling him and started kissing him again.

We got off the bed finally, and grabbed our bags to take them inside the island to get all set up, then we would have lunch, get changed into our bathing suits so we could go cliff diving. Edward had a few of the crew members do the cleaning, they assured me they didn't mind doing the cleaning when I told them that they didn't have to, that we could do our own cleaning. I thanked them and followed Edward upstairs into our new room, everyone else was sharing rooms too, so the awkward feeling about sharing the room wore off quickly. I was happy that Edward and I were getting along so well; we both wanted the same things from each other, we knew how far to go until we would get uncomfortable, and we knew that we had to be extremely careful because there was still people after me.

It had been almost two months sense I was taken from Italy now, and I didn't feel as bad about it anymore. I was perfectly happy here with Edward and the rest of the crew, who I knew all by name now and none of them were upset with me being on board and none of them had disturbing things to say to me anymore, they were all friendly and all enjoyed having us on board. We would entertain them with our singing while they worked and would put on little shows for them. We had heard that my dad's treasuries and secretaries all figured that my sister and I were either dead or weren't being allowed to return and put the next person under my sister and I in power. He was a very nice man, and his wife was always nice to Alice and I, so we were glad that they were the ones to take the thrown and not some other asshole that would destroy everything my father worked hard for.

Our room on the island was beautiful; it was different shades of gold and brown with white accents and had a massive closet that could fit all of my things and Edward's. Edward gave me the tour of the house he grew up in and then took me to get something to eat. The others were all in the kitchen excited about cliff diving. We would leave in about an hour on the 4 wheelers they owned because it would take us an hour to get there if we walked. We went upstairs to get changed, Edward got us too beach towels and pulled out a pair of black swimming trunks, he left to get changed in the bathroom so that I could change in here. I took out my navy blue halter bikini top and string bottoms and slipped them on in time for Edward to come in. I noticed his eyes roaming my body before he all but tackled me onto the bed and started kissing up the exposed part of my chest, up my neck and then my lips. We were interrupted again by Emmet who cleared his throat rather loudly at the door, which we both now realized was open, sending a blush to my face, I hid my face in Edward's chest.

"Are you to love birds ready to go? Or would you rather us wait for you to be finished in here and then go?" Emmet winked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him, Edward just laughed and pulled me up off the house and handed me one of his t-shirts to put on over top of my bathing suit. We walked out of the room following Emmet down the stairs and out to the shed behind the house. The boys pulled the 4 wheelers out of the shed so we girls could hop on the back. I wrapped my arms around Edward's stomach and he took off into the forest towards the sandy beach and the cliff that we would spend the rest of the day at. It took us about 10minutes to get there on the 4 wheelers; Emmet and Rose were first to the top of the cliff them Edward and I and Jasper and Alice were last up.

"Who's going first? We can't all go at the same time if you haven't noticed…" Rose was the most worried about this, she liked cliff diving, but broke her arm the first time we took her. She had fun the first few times, but the way she landed in the water the last time screw up her hand for a few weeks, and she's been a bit nervous that it might happen again. I volunteered to go first and so did Emmet, we ended up switching partners; Emmet and I went first, Rose and Jasper would go second and then Edward and Alice would jump third. Edward made me promise to jump with him next round. Emmet said that I had to scream out "stupid smelly ducks" when we jumped because of the flock of geese that were there floating along the shore, I laughed at him and his reasoning behind it but agreed.

"Ready Princess?" I glared at Emmet but nodded my head. "Ok one!" For God's sake can't he just shout go already?

"Two" Hurry up! It's cold up here!

"Three! GO!" Finally! We jumped off the cliff screaming and then started shouting profanities at the ducks that Emmet hated so much.

"Stupid smelly ducks" I decided to keep mine PG, Emmet on the other hand decided to try and scare them away,

"Stupid, mother f***ing ducks!" Well that definitely wasn't very nice thing to say.

Rose and Jasper jumped next screaming the whole way day and landed with a big splash; I was treading in the water, waiting for Edward to jump down. I saw Alice talking to Edward and all I could do was think 'oh God, please don't be telling him something embarrassing about me' when they finally jumped though, I was sent into a state of shock. On the way down Edward yelled out, "I love you Bella, be mine forever an…" the rest got cut off because he had already hit the water, but I had a feeling that what ever it was going to make me hyperventilate. Alice had once gotten Jake to do the same thing when I was with him; only he had "love you Bells, be mine forever and always" on the big score board in those flashing letters.

Edward swam over to me with a big smile on his face, I just looked at him in what must have been shock and confusion, because his smile disappeared and he swam over to me faster then he had been before.

"Bella love, what's wrong?" I couldn't form a coherent thought in my head so I was hoping what I wanted to come out of my mouth would actually make it out.

"What…you shouted…what did you say?" Ok, well it took a few tries, by three times the charm right?

"I said; I love you Bella, be mine forever and always." His smile was back, but it didn't reach his eyes, I couldn't figure out what he meant by that, and why he would chose now to say it. I started swimming back to shore knowing that he would be following behind me. When I got back onto the beach I went and sat down on my towel, I sat with my arms wrapped around my knees and rested my chin on my knees.

"Bella, are you ok? Did I do something wrong? Why are you upset with me?" I was slightly freaking out, why would Alice tell him to say that?

"Edward, did Alice tell you to say that?" I moved my head so that the side of my face was resting on my knees so I could see Edward, he nodded his head, "did she say why she told you to say that?" Again he nodded his head.

"She said that I should say something like that to you as a cute way to let you know how I feel, so I jumped and yelled it, she said that you would like it. What's wrong?" Edward looked really worried and afraid that I didn't like what he said for me.

"Edward, Alice got Jake to do the same thing to me once. I went with him to a hockey game and he had the commentators write "love you Bells, be mine forever and always" on the big score board during the intermission and had them play 'with you' by Chris Brown for me." Edward looked upset at what I had just said, and really angry too, I told him I didn't want to be talking about Jake anymore, but it was something he needed to know I, "I really did like hearing your say it Edward, honestly I did. It makes me so happy when you tell me things like that, and I'm sorry for bringing up Jake, but it just made me miss my home when you said it, not Jake, but my home." I kissed Edward on the lips and thanked him again; this seemed to cheer him up because he smiled at me and kissed me back. He stood up, grabbing my hand on the way up and dragged me up to the top of the cliff to jump off with him. I decided to yell something to Edward on the way down, to make him happier.

Edward counted to three, grabbed my hand and jumped, I took this time to yell out "I love you too Edward, forever and always" I managed to get it all in before we hit the water and I saw the grin on his face so I knew he heard it. When I got back up on surface Edward pulled me over to him and gave me a kiss, I pulled him over to shore and we spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach lying with each other, talking and giving each other sweet, passionate kisses and telling each other how much we loved each other. All in all, a very good day, I was excited to see what would happen on our second day on our little island.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: First Experiences & Let Downs

I woke up remembering my first day here; the swimming and cliff diving and spending the day lying on the beach with Edward. I had been falling asleep in his arms ever since the first night we shared a bed, it still made me happy to wake up lying on his bare chest; I started kissing up the middle of his chest to his lips; he liked me waking up liked it when I woke him up this way; "mmm Bella" I giggled and started sucking and nibbling his neck again he mumbled a few things under his breath and then flipped himself over so he was lying on top of me; "morning love; as much as I love you doing that in the morning, I was having the most amazing dream, why did you have to wake me up?" I laughed at him again and kissed his lips.

"Well you can go back to sleep if you'd like, or you could tell me about your dream?" I was really curious to know what he dreams about, he can hear me mumbling things from my dreams in my sleep, but he doesn't talk in his.

"Don't be upset with me; but I dreamt that we had just gotten married, and we were enjoying our wedding night-if you know what I mean-and I was enjoying it, you looked absolutely beautiful in the wedding dress." He dreamt about marrying me and making love to me? This made me feel a little better knowing that I wasn't the only one who dreamt about that sort of thing; knowing he wanted me in the same ways I wanted him gave me a big burst of confidence, I started biting down harder on his neck, but light enough that it wouldn't hurt him.

"Well I don't know about the marriage part, but we could definitely make the other part of your dream happen" I purred, I felt him shiver in pleasure at my words and started biting and sucking around his neck and under his jaw.

"Are you sure Bella? You sure you're ready for this?" Edward asked, I knew he wanted to make sure I was ready, being the Princess and all, we were supposed to wait until marriage and blah, blah, blah but I was sure that I would be with him for the rest of my life.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life Edward; making love to you now or then won't matter to me." I watched as his face went from a mask of shock to a mask of happiness and excitement. I wrapped my arm around his neck and started kissing him again; "if you don't want to do this, or to be with me, I'll understand. But I wanted you to know how I felt…" I dropped my arms and looked away from his face; if he didn't want me in the same ways, I didn't want to look him in the eye while he rejected me.

"Bella I'm so glad you feel the same way I do; how you could ever think I wouldn't want you is beyond me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too; I want to make you mine in every physical, emotional and mental way possible, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to go through with this; it's only been two months since we met Bella." I smiled so big I thought it would crack my face in half; I put my arms around Edward's neck again and started kissing his neck and his lips.

"I want to be yours in every way possible too; I've never been more sure about something in all my life." Edward smiled and then pressed himself harder against my body and started kissing me with all the passion he could find; which was a lot after just admitting we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. I reacted to his kiss instantly, and outing in all the passion I could manage also; I brought my hands down from his neck and started unbuttoning my pajama top, Edward took my hands off my shirt before I could finish, "that's my job" was all he said before trailing kisses down my neck, and would kiss farther down my chest and stomach with the more buttons he undid, he threw my shirt onto the floor, and then both mine and his pajama bottoms.

"Your absolutely stunning Bella, even better then in my dream" he broke the kisses and reached into the nightstand and pulled out a condom; as soon as I saw it I started getting insanely nervous about what we were going to do.

He was absolutely amazing, it was one of the best experiences of my life; I was officially Edward's in body, mind and soul. Every so often Edward or I would let out a moan or a shiver of pleasure; Edward eventually rolled off of me and wrapped his arms around my bare waist, pulling me into him; I immediately wanted more of him but I would have to be patient and wait for tonight. "I love you so much Bella, you are beyond amazing" he purred into my ear, I turned around to face him and kissed him sweetly on the lips and smile at him.

"Thank you Edward that was the best thing to ever happen to me. You don't even know how happy I am that you were my first." I felt kind of bad for admitting that, I was a Princess, we weren't allowed to even be around boys without the company of my guards; I would have had to wait til marriage, but suddenly I was sure that Jake would never had been able to make me feel like Edward was able too.

Edward smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes, I knew he had slept with someone before; but she had been cheating on him throughout their entire relationship. "I'm beyond happy that you chose me to spend the rest of your life with, and allowing me to be your first. I would have loved it even more if it could have been my first time too; I'm sorry that I couldn't give you that." I smiled and him and gave him another sweet kiss to let him know that it was ok, he shifted himself and pull me on him so that I was laying on top of him, we fell asleep in a moment for bliss

**---Late that Day---**

Edward and I hadn't left each other's side since this mornings events, we were both extremely happy for the rest of the day, and everyone knew something was up, Alice and Rose pulled me aside, they had already told me that they had slept with their guys, I was happy to no longer be the only one left out.

"Bella what's going on? You and Edward have had big dopey grins on your face ever since you came out of your bedroom this afternoon- Oh my God! The big grins, he hasn't let you out of his sight, you didn't come out of the bedroom until noon; you totally slept with him didn't you! Bella, spill! What happened?" Rose was always so damn perceptive, it was kind of annoying, I smiled at them and nodded me head, squealing with them/

"When we woke up he said that he had been in the middle of a dream where we had gotten married and where making love; I told him I wasn't too sure about the marriage quite yet, but we could definitely let the second part of his dream happen; we told eachother that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives with eachother and would one day get married, and then it happened." Rose and Alice started squealing and jumping around on the bed; I was laughing at them and fell off the bed onto the floor making them join in on my laughter.

"So Bella; your first time, how was it?" Of course Alice would want to know something like that, I started blushing and Rose wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"It was amazing! He's the most beautiful man with the most perfect body; it was like we fit together perfectly; like we were made for eachother." My face was turning brighter by the second and Alice smiled while Rose was giggling;

"So you enjoyed yourself? Is there going to be a round two tonight, just so we know not to disturb you?" I threw a pillow at her face and told her to shut up; but truthfully I really wanted there to be a 'round two,' I wanted to show him how much I could love him and prove that I wanted to be with him forever; even if it meant being a 'Pirate Princess' as Emmet had been referring to me lately. There was a knock at the door and I shushed Alice and Rose and went to open it; there stood all three of our men waiting for us with happy, nervous smiles on their faces; Emmet winked at me so I knew Edward had told them, I gave a little glare at Edward and he looked at his feet.

"Hey Bells, Edward here told us about your fun this morning; congratulations and welcome to the family" I glared at Emmet and he stopped talking, Rose came up behind me, grabbed Emmet's hand and left; then Alice and then leaving Edward and I alone, he was still looking down at his feet.

"Edward, love, is there something wrong? Look at me Edward" He was acting so strange, I had noticed that they had all gotten dressed up, and Edward was looking very nervous. When he finally looked up at me, I saw fear in his eyes and a sad expression on his face; "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tell me what's going on right now, why do you look so scared?"

"Bella, maybe you should come for a walk with me, we have something we need to talk about." He grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs to our bedroom, he sat on the couch and pulled me down on top of him, "Bella, some of the men were at a near by island getting more food and clothes and other supplies we would need; there was another ship and crew there; it was Prince Jacob Black's ship from Russia…" I gasped; Jake had come looking for me! There was happiness and sadness going through me all at once. Happiness because it meant Jake actually did care about me, but sadness because if he found us he would drag me back home, and away from Edward; I couldn't let that happen, I would never leave Edward after everything that has happened. Edward didn't look too sure that I would stay; did he still doubt my love, did he seriously think I would let Jake take me home and marry him?

"Edward, why is that a problem? He doesn't know where I am, and who I'm with, how will he be able to find us? And besides, even if he does some how manage to find me, I wouldn't leave without you. I'd either stay here with you, or bring you and your family with me." I gave him a kiss, but he didn't return it; he really didn't believe me, I got angry and upset all at once and could feel the tears coming to my face. "You don't believe me do you? You actually think that I would go back to Jake, even after I told you this morning I couldn't be without you, and after I had sex with you, you still think I would want to go back to Jacob?" I hissed out the name just like he used to, instead of looking at me, he just turned his head away from me to look out the window and didn't say anything. "Fine, you clearly don't trust me, believe me, or want me; so I'll just pack my stuff and go."

I stood up and walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. I walked over to the ship and started walking along the beach from their, they had said it would take about a full day of walking to make it all the way around the island, so I decided to test out their theory. It was 4:30 when I started walking around the beach; luckily I was wearing track pants and a light sweater, so at least I wouldn't be that cold.

I had been walking for a long time, I didn't even bother looking at my watch I just kept going, it was dark now and the stars and moon had come out quite a while ago; I heard sounds from ahead of me, I went and hid in the cover of the forest and walked towards the sounds. I saw Rose, Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Edward, I had made it about half way around the island then, they were at the cliff diving spot. Emmet and Alice were yelling at Edward, Rose and Jasper was freaking out, trying to figure out where 'she' would go; I assumed 'she' was me.

"She told me that she wouldn't leave me, but I knew being away from her home and everything had been upsetting her; I know what happened this morning thank you, and I know everything she tells me and I know that she loves me. I love her too, but I can't let her be miserable here on this island, I figured that if it meant she would be happy again, I'd let her leave and go find Jacob, I guess she did one of the paddle boats are gone." He really thought I would leave him, just like that? I stepped out of the cover of the trees and cleared my throat, they all looked up and me and relief washed across their faces, then I looked at Edward, he looked back at me and then turned his head away.

"If you seriously don't want me here because of me missing my home is bringing you down then just say so Edward, and I'm gone; but I won't be happy anywhere on this Earth without you, I can't and won't live without you." He looked up at me, and stood up, he started walking towards me and scooped me up in a big hug; I didn't hug him back right away though, I waited for him to let me go, then I took his hand and lead him into the forest, when I looked at my watch it was just before midnight; Edward stopped me and pinned me against a big tree with his arms on either side of me.

"Bella, I love you, and I always will; but I can't stand seeing you so upset. You can either leave and go back home, or stay here on the island with me. If you decide to leave, but want me to come with you, I would follow you in a heart beat; Alice and the other's would most definitely go with you, which means my family would be with me too, so it doesn't matter what you decide, just tell me if you want me with you here or at the palace back home; where we wouldn't be able to get married because of the class difference." Edward looked like he was in a lot of pain, I would never want to leave him or this island; this place is my home now.

"Edward, this is my home now and you are my family; its not my home land I miss, but my parents. I would never in a million years, leave you or this island behind because it's my home now and if Jacob comes to find me, then I will talk to him and tell him to go back home because I have found myself a new man to be with; someone who loves me for who I am, not what I am, and someone who has never hit me before, I will fight Jake myself, and we will live happily ever after, because I love you and will never leave you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Death Wish

It would seem that my 'if Jake comes to get me' speech would actually prove to be extremely bad luck. 3 days after my argument with Edward about sending me back home, Jake showed up at the island with all my old friends, what was left of the guard from the palace and Jake's crew. They made port on the South side of the ship and made their way to our house.

Waking up to yells, screams, gun shots and the clinking of swords was the most terrible reminder of my parent's murder; I jumped out of bed, threw on my robe and grabbed my knives and sword. Edward wasn't in the room so assuming he was already out fighting, and assuming that it was Jake who had come for me, we were all in danger.

Running with the determination of saving my family from Jake gave me new found courage and balance. Fighting, running and trying to avoid being captured was rather difficult, but I found myself having a lot of fun. I saw Emmett fighting one of the Quileute men; I snuck up behind the Quileute boy and hit him in the head with the end of my sword knocking him out.

"Emmett, where is Edward? Better yet, where the HELL is Jacob Black?" Emmett looked a bit frightened of me, but then met his sword with someone from fathers guard; it was one of my friends, the general in my father's army. "Luke Welsh! Take another swing at my brother with your sword again and see what happens to you!" He turned to look at me but didn't back down; I stepped infront of Emmett and started the fight pushing Emmett towards the back door.

"Princess, please. You need to come back with us! They're pirates, they'll kill you!"

"No they won't. Luke please, take your men and go back to the ship and I'll deal with Jake. They won't kill me because we're family. I love them, and I won't let you hurt them. Unless you want me to kill you now take your men and leave!"

"Are you sure about this Princess? Is this what you really want? You are the Queen; you are supposed to be in the palace, not running around with pirates. You aren't a pirate Isabella, you are a Princes; this isn't where you belong."

"Luke, I know how much my father respected you; and I know that if anything were to happen, you were to be made King. So I'm leaving you in charge because your wrong; I'm both, I'm a Princess and a Pirate. I fell in love with a pirate, and I will marry him and you will become King and will do a much better job at keeping the peace then I could ever."

He nodded his head, bowed and turned to leave with his men. I walked out with them as Luke blew his whistle a few more times; singling the end of the battle. I saw Jake come running threw the forest and Edward running after him. The General is only to blow the whistle if he is surrendering or if they have won. Jake looked quite pleased with himself to see me standing beside Luke; Edward had so many emotions displayed on his face that I couldn't even being to decipher them.

"Princess, thank God you are ok. Come, you will return with me to Italy and we will be married." Jake walked up with a smug smile, wrapped his arms around me so tight I couldn't move and kissed me, the Cullen's and Jake's men had gathered in the little forest clearing where I stood with Luke; there was cheers of success and cries of anger and sadness.

I bit down hard on his lip; "no Jake. I won't return with you; you will not rule Italy and you will leave here, and you will leave now. You will no longer place your hands on me, abuse me and try and have your way with me." I walked over and stood with Edward, wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned in against him. "I am staying here, with the man I love; the man that treats me with respect and doesn't hit me and shove me around, and the man that loves me for WHO I am not WHAT I am" gasps and curses went through the small crowd of people; Luke looked murderously at Jake and drew his sword on him.

"You said you loved the Princess and wanted her back! You just want claim on Italy; you are nothing more then scum, and we will not help you take the Princess back. Men, head back to our ship; the Princess and I have agreed that she is better off here, with people who love her, and a place where she can have a family."

"NO! I will not leave without her. She is mine; I was to marry her; to gain control of Italy and the Oceans! She is a Princess, and is meant to be with a Prince; not some filthy pirate. Isabella, you are coming with me whether you like it or not." Jake walked towards me; I shoved Edward out of the way and into Emmett. Drawing my sword I stepped forward and waited for Jake to make the first move.

"You're right Jake, I am a Princess; but the Cullen's have made me into so much more. They have respected me and loved me and most importantly included me in their family. I will kill myself before I return to Italy to marry you."

"She is our Pirate Princess Isabella! You will have to fight all of us before you can take her; it doesn't look like your men will be standing behind you on this, do you really think it's worth it mutt?" I rather like the sound of that; I'll have to thank Emmett for that title. I smiled and stepped toward Jake again.

Instead of swinging at me and lunged at Emmett; I jumped up infront of Emmett just in time to meet Jake's blade with mine. I used all my weight, and just as Rose taught me, pushed forward and sent Jake stumbling backwards. "That's enough Jake; just leave."

His crew and Luke's men had started leaving already, only a few people remained here; they were either loyal to Jake, or wanted to see how this would turn out. I didn't want to kill Jake, but if I had to, I would to protect my family.

"Fine Bells; I'll leave, but don't worry, you'll be seeing me again." Jake turned and left, Emmett threw a rock at him, he fell forward and a few of his men helped him up laughing or trying to hold in their laughter. The others that stuck around walked up to me; Embry, Quil, Seth and Jared were the only ones I recognized. They introduced themselves, apologized, gave me hugs and left.

The battle seemed so short; but in reality, when we got back inside, it had been almost 4 hours since I had originally woken up to the noises. Everyone was ok, Edward had a few cuts; Rose, Alice and Esme also had some cuts, but Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were fine. I on the other hand had received a big gash on my forearm during my mini-battle with Jake and Carlisle had to stitch me up. The morphine started to make me drowsy so Edward carried me upstairs and lay down in the bed with me while I drifted off to sleep.

EPOV

I was jolted awake by Emmett who was carrying his sword and had a gun in his belt loop, he dragged me out of bed, away from my sleeping angel and into a battle that may or may not result in her being taken from me. Emmett handed me my blade and gun, while explaining our current situation. Jake had found us, brought his crew and a few men from his army, brought Italy's best fighters and some of Bella's old guards; all in hopes of taking Bella back.

I felt the anger boiling in me and bolted from the house into the forest and to find Jake; there was no way in hell I would allow him to take my Bella away. She may be a Princess, and I may be a pirate; but we loved eachother, and we could make it work right? My mind was screaming at me that we could, but my heart was telling me that maybe this wasn't what she truly wanted.

And there he was, right near the ship; tall, olive skinned, long black hair, black eyes and almost as built as Emmett. This was the Prince, this was Jacob Black, and the man here to take my Bella away. "You must be Jacob Black, why are you here?"

"I'm here to get back my fiancée, the Italian Princess Isabella Swan. Who are you? And where is she?" He drew his sword and started towards me with a look that I assume was supposed to be frightening.

"Well, I'm Edward Cullen; Bella's boyfriend, and she is safe in our house, in my room." His scowl disappeared and first turned to rage, and then to disbelief, and I just couldn't help myself, "She and I have been sharing a bed, under her request; afraid that you may come for her and take her from us; from her new family."

"That little slut has been sharing a room with a pirate? Listen Cullen, she's mine; it was arranged that I was to marry her, and in doing so, I gain Italy, the oceans, and a hot wife to make kids with; if you now what I mean. So step aside, Bella will choose me in the end, she's not worth killing you over."

Slut? His? He only wants her for the power. "You only want her for the power, for night-time entertainment? The late-night entertainment part alone makes her worth fighting and killing for; but I guess you wouldn't no huh?" I couldn't help myself again, I had to include it; his glare came back and before he or I could say anything else, he lunged at me and sliced my arm. Minimal damage done, and I swung back at him. Back and forth, slicing at eachother, until we heard a whistle, I took a few more jabs at him and sliced open his shoulder; this didn't seem to bug Jake however, because the whistle came a few more times and there were cheers from people, and Jake gave me a smug smile.

"I told you I would get her back; she was, is and always will be mine Cullen. Say bye-bye to your girlfriend." He turned and ran through the forest; they can't win, they can't take my Bella from me. I ran after Jake as fast as I could to see Bella surrounded by a bunch of men wearing uniforms, and men that looked similar to Jake. Bella looked sad, angry but excited and happy; she really didn't want to be here, she wanted Jake. She lied? She used me?

"Princess, thank God you are ok. Come, you will return with me to Italy and we will be married." Jake walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. My heart shattered into a hundred pieces just seeing his lips on hers; and just as I was about to turn and leave, her faced hardened and Jake cried out in pain, she bit him!

She came over, stood by my side and refused to return to her people. She declared a new King, and fought Jake all to stay with me, and to stay with the family. She loved me, she wanted to stay, she got rid of Jake and became the families 'Pirate Princess.' Bella had a deep cut on her arm from her fight with Jake; Carlisle cleaned it, I took her to her room and cradled her in my arms while she fell asleep. There were more loud noises from around the house; most likely cleaning the house from the little battle. I heard Alice and Emmett discussing something down the hall from us; Alice was asking for a nickname too. I started laughing and called for Alice as quiet as I could without waking up my Bella.

"You're our little Pixie Princess. Bella is our Pirate Princess and you are apart of this family too so is there any deranged Princes that would try and take you away from Jasper?" Alice, being Alice, jumped, clapped and cheered. She shook her head, kissed Bella's cheek and left the room to find 'Jazzy.'

Carlisle came to the room, just as I was about to fall asleep too; and announced another trip. We would have to leave, if Jake new our location, there was no telling what he might try or who he could team up with; but thankfully, we own another little island and its even more beautiful then this one.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When I woke up the next morning I found Edward beside me still but looking at me with a troubled expression. My dream during the night had been about Jake finding us and killing Edward, I know I talk in my sleep, maybe I said something about it?

"Edward what's wrong love?" I stroked his cheek and used my thumb to relax the creases in his forehead.

"You were talking in your sleep again…Bella I don't want you to be frightened; nothing is going to happen to me or to you. I won't let Jake get to us again." He leaned forward and kissed me before pulling away and looking at me again. "We all think that it would be best if we left here; we own another private island, but it's far from here…about a week trip, but we will be safe again and we can disappear for awhile until things settle down."

I nodded my head while listening to this. We could leave, be on the sea again, me and Edward and our family travelling again. Escape from Jake again. Do I need anymore convincing?

"Yes I agree; it is the best thing to do. And a week on board won't seem so long if I don't let you leave our room…" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of me and kissed him, letting my free hand roam and knot into his hair. Yesterday's events took a lot out of me, and made me realize just how much Edward truly meant, and I as definitely willing to show him how much I love him.

I tugged off his shirt and then mine, and within seconds all our clothing was thrown around the room and I flipped Edward over so I was lying on top of him and as I deepened our kiss I felt him plunge into me and I let out a loud moan into his lips.

I started rocking my hips against Edward until I heard a moan from him and he flipped us over so he was on top again and started pushing himself against me. Our load moans, and declarations of love would be interrupted by a 'harder' or 'faster' on my part; and I'm not ashamed to admit that I enjoyed every damn minute of it and was rather disappointed when we finished…so to speak…

We lay in bed, stroking eachother's arms, neck or faces, whispering sweet nothings and light kisses every so often until we decided we should start our packing and get ready to leave. The boat would be packed and prepared for tomorrow, and we would be starting over, once again.

-

-

"Ok I'm all done my packing. What about you love, almost done?"

"Edward are you kidding me? Have you seen my half of the closet and dresser? Alice doesn't stop shopping for me; I still have about ¼ of my wardrobe left to pack!"

He laughed at me before coming over to help; I think the fact that I had 4 bags already packed shocked him because he froze in place and just stared at the bags surrounding my feet. I started laughing and threw whatever clothing item I had in my hand at him…only to realize it was one of the thongs Alice had bought me.

My face immediately turned scarlet as Edward looked down at the see-through thong in his hand. He dropped my undies in the bag near his feet and shoved me into the wall and started kissing me with urgency and passion; he had only gotten out of the bed about an hour ago, but I would be more then willing to take a break from packing.

"Why don't you ever wear sexy things like that? You have to tease me by throwing at me instead." He pulled away and raised his eyebrow at me, making my face turn a dark red.

"Well I'll have Alice go buy me some sexier lingerie then, would that make you happy?"

Edward's eyes darkened slightly as his eyes dropped to my chest. "I can guarantee that I would be so far past happy that you wouldn't be getting out of our bed for quiet awhile."

I would _definitely_ need to have Alice take me shopping for some sexier lingerie, and definitely sexier clothes if that is what my reward would be.

"Well then I will definitely see that I go on a major shopping trip." I winked at him and pulled his face back into mine and kissed him again.

_EPOV_

After Bella and I left the room to pack a lunch and then took her down to the beach to put our bags in the boat so everything would be ready for tomorrow. It was already about 3 in the afternoon, so I took Bella on a picnic at the cliffs we went to went we first got here.

I wanted to marry Bella; that much I already knew. I know she loves me too, but she's a Princess, and they can't marry pirates can they? She gave the throne to that guy during the fight, he will be in power, but Bella is still the Princess, as well as Esme.

My mothers ring would look perfect on Bella, that I'm already sure of. Marrying Bella, starting a family with her and having our own children would be the perfect ending to our lives. If I marry her, we won't have to worry about other gangs coming after her to claim her; they would have to back off once we married.

"Edward, what's wrong? You look upset about something."

Dammit, I got caught again. How it is that she has been able to see right through me, never been afraid of me since the day we took her is beyond me but I'm very thankful for it.

"I was just thinking about our future. You're still in danger until you get married Bella; just because you have sent someone else into power doesn't mean they officially become King. The position will always be yours and as soon as you marry someone you will be in power and only then will the other pirate gangs stop hunting for you…and I was also kinda thinking about what it would be like to marry you and have a child with you…"

"Oh and is that a proposal Mr. Cullen? I've been thinking a lot about the future too. I know that the pirates won't stop looking for me until someone has made claim to me, and I also know that I would rather die then marry anyone other then you. And your baby boy has been haunting my dreams since our first kiss, and there is nothing I want more then to make that dream come true. You know that right? I don't care that I'm a Princess, or that I get the power and the lands after I'm married; I only care about who I'm marrying. And you said so yourself I'm a Pirate Princess, which makes me able to marry you Edward Anthony Cullen."

She had a dream about our kid? Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this? I'm going to have a son? Bella is going to be my future wife and I'm going to have a son.

"I know that love. Do you really have a dream about us having a baby boy? I promise you that one day I will make you my wife, but right now we need to worry about getting to our new hide out, and eat all the food before it goes to waste. I love you with all that I am, and as soon as we get back to the house, I have a very special gift to give you that I've wanted to give for a long time now my angel."

Bella will be my wife. She will be a pirate and I will become a king.

-

-

-

After we ate, we took a little swim, which was Bella's idea, even though we didn't have anything to swim in. Her response was "I'll be your wife one day, you've already seen me naked, get in the water." So we ended up swimming naked, which was a lot more fun then I would have expected, and very un-lady like of a princess to do, but she's a pirate at heart so I really had no objections.

Tomorrow we would leave for our new home. Next week would be arrive and start over somewhere new again. Tonight I will propose and Bella will be my wife in the very near future. I will be King, she will be Queen, we will be pirates, and we will be happy with our son.

The perfect life.


End file.
